<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mãi Mãi Tuổi 16 by BeneatheMask</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803694">Mãi Mãi Tuổi 16</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneatheMask/pseuds/BeneatheMask'>BeneatheMask</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gowo of The Fandom Thieves of Metaverse và Những Chiếc Fic Không Lối Thoát [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro won, Everyone else was killed, Gen, Joker was killed, Post-Game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneatheMask/pseuds/BeneatheMask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chúc mừng sinh nhật em, Futaba Sakura. Yên nghỉ nhé.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gowo of The Fandom Thieves of Metaverse và Những Chiếc Fic Không Lối Thoát [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623982</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mãi Mãi Tuổi 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cảm ơn nhóm roleplay The Fandom Thieves of Metaverse đã giúp tác phẩm cắn cần này ra đời. Đặc biệt là em, our Futaba.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Khi biết một ai đó sẽ không ở với ta suốt cuộc đời, tự khắc con người sẽ chú tâm để ý đến những chi tiết mà bình thường họ bỏ qua về người đó. <br/> <br/>Hắn, Goro Akechi, không rõ mình đã đọc hay nghe thấy những thông tin này từ lúc nào. Có thể là trực tiếp, hắn ít nhất chắc chắn điều đó về trường hợp của Ann Takamaki. Có thể chỉ là theo phép lịch sự, bọn chúng đã mời hắn đến tiệc mừng. Bình thường, hắn sẽ từ chối, nhưng khi chỉ một mình hắn biết đó có thể là sinh nhật vui vẻ cuối cùng của Takamaki, hắn cũng chịu ghé qua quán ăn và chứng kiến cảnh thổi nến, lòng tự hỏi không biết cô ta ước điều gì giữa vinh quang hiện hữu của băng trộm Phantom Thieves, xoay quanh bởi bạn bè yêu quý cô ta hết mực.<br/> <br/>Với những người khác, Akechi biết một cách gián tiếp hơn. Ví dụ ngay giữa bữa tiệc hôm ấy, Sakamoto lên tiếng hỏi tiếp theo là sinh nhật ai ấy nhỉ? Và Niijima trả lời "của Haru", kèm ngày tháng. Hay từ một vụ tranh luận nặng thiên hướng tuổi teen về tính cách 12 chòm sao bên trong Mona bus khi cả đám quá chán hành trình dài dằng dặc dưới Mementos. Hôm đó Akechi đã biết được ngày sinh của tận ba thành viên khác, và rằng Kitagawa và Niijima thật chuẩn tính với chòm hoàng đạo của mình, còn Sakomoto thì không một tí nào, ít nhất theo lời cô tiểu thư Okumura là vậy. Đêm đó hắn đã dành chút thời gian đọc về chòm Kim Ngưu, Bảo Bình, Cự Giải, và Song Tử. Hừm, công nhận cũng có cái đúng, nhưng hắn không đủ quan tâm mà tin hay không tin, tuần này quá nhiều việc hệ trọng để hắn dành thời gian cho dăm ba thứ bói toán trên mạng.<br/> <br/>Với Akira Kurusu, Akechi cố không đi quá sâu vào chuyện cá nhân. Hắn nghe ai đó nói, nuôi một con gà giết thịt thì đừng đặt tên cho nó, để khi cần cứa cổ nó cắt tiết, bạn sẽ không chùn tay. Thế nên mọi thứ Akechi biết về thủ lĩnh băng tội phạm khét tiếng nhất Nhật Bản hoàn toàn từ hồ sơ của Cảnh sát và Tòa án. Việc ghi nhớ ngày tháng năm sinh của nghi phạm số một, đối với một thám tử là không có gì lạ. Hắn cần mọi chi tiết dù nhỏ nhất để tham gia quá trình cáo buộc, bắt giam, tra khảo, và trừng phạt, để nhẹ nhàng lách qua bất cứ khe hở nào của Luật pháp, mang cái chết nhanh gọn nhưng tuyệt đối đến với kẻ thù. <br/> <br/>Sau Joker, những thành viên khác chỉ là một nhóm bạn vị thành niên láo nháo, tán loạn, dễ trừ khử. <br/> <br/>.<br/> <br/>Akechi nhận ra mình không biết sinh nhật của Futaba Sakura sau khi đã thành công "chôn cất" người chỉ đường tóc cam ấy ở hốc kẹt nào đó trong Mementos. Kể cũng lạ, cô gái này mồm miệng đanh thép và trí thông minh không phải dạng vừa. Nghe cách cô ta hướng dẫn toàn đội vượt chướng ngại vật khi thực hiện nhiệm vụ, Akechi tưởng tượng ra một bộ não xuất chúng, có khả năng điều khiển vạn người hoặc là trợ thủ đắc lực, nếu được đào tạo đúng đắn. Chưa bao giờ hắn hết ngạc nhiên mỗi lần bộ quần áo sọc xanh lá cùng cặp ống nhòm bự chảng ấy tan biến đi, để lại một cô gái nhỏ xíu, ngại ngùng chạy vòng qua sau lưng người nọ người kia núp mặt. Akechi tỏa năng lượng áp đảo người đối diện bao nhiêu, thì Futaba ngược lại. Thế nhưng, hắn chưa bao giờ đánh giá thấp nổi cô gái, và luôn có linh cảm cả bọn trộm giấu mình gì đó về thành viên nhỏ tuổi nhất, như một vũ khí tối thượng. Với kiểu nói chuyện đốp chát đôi khi khiến Hoàng tử Trinh thám phải im miệng nhíu mày, Futaba mãi mãi là ẩn số. <br/> <br/>Cho đến khi hắn cần mang chiếc điện thoại mới cóong tuột pin nhanh như chảo chớp ra hãng bảo hành, chỉ để nhận được thông báo động trời về ứng dụng theo dõi bị cài vào nó từ mấy tháng trước, Akechi mới khởi động một cuộc điều tra cá nhân vào tiểu sử con gái Wakaba Isshiki. <br/> <br/>.<br/> <br/>Đứng lặng giữa căn phòng đầy máy tính, khuôn mặt hắn không biểu cảm. Chậm rãi, hắn đến gần mớ màn hình vẫn tự động chạy những dòng code hắn không hiểu, nhẹ nhàng rê chuột tắt đi từng cửa sổ. Cảnh tượng khiến Akechi phải giật mình lùi lại. Dàn trải bên dưới, qua cả ba màn hình ở wallpaper, là ảnh chụp toàn bộ thành viên Phantom Thieves đang cười tươi, có vẻ là ngay trong không gian quán Leblanc. Ở phía xa, Sakura Sojiro quan sát một cách hiền hậu. Hắn nhíu mày lướt ánh mắt qua từng khuôn mặt vui vẻ kia, rồi giận dữ quay đi, lục tung ngăn tủ kéo bên cạnh tìm xấp giấy note dán và một cây bút. Hắn nguệch ngoạc viết:</p>
<p> <br/><strong>Here lies FUTABA ISSHIKI SAKURA</strong><br/><strong>A Daughter, a Sister, a Friend</strong><br/><strong>A Phantom Thief</strong><br/><strong>The Medjed </strong><br/><br/><strong>Happy 16th Birthday</strong><br/><strong>02.19</strong><br/> </p>
<p>Akechi miết ngón tay cố định tờ note lên mặt bàn, rồi cúp cầu dao tổng, rời khỏi căn nhà trống. Chiếc màn hình máy tính vụt tắt, tối om.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>